williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Five New Egos
Rise of the Five New Egos is the first episode in the TV series, Quantum Quintet: Family Crime Fighters. It aired on July 6, 2015. Plot When a new mineral Ottonic has been discovered, it soon eroded into the waters of Lake Hoohaw. After consuming some water, the Otter Family becomes the Quantum Quintet for the first time. Transcript see a helicopter from a British science laboratory called Crossington Tech land at a geographical site Val N. Teer: "So, team. We are here to search for minerals." Helen Jennifer: "Alright, Val. " Norman Bonnie: "If we discover one..." Stella Wendy: "We'll take note." Perry Xavier: "Let's search in that cave." finds a pink stalactite in a cave above a river Stella: "Unusual. Must be a new mineral." Val N. Teer: "Let me see that stalactite." examines and observes the stalactite closely Val: "Ah, I see. This mineral seems to be very powerful when it is mixed in with water. It will be officially known as Ottonic because its color resembles an pink otter. We'll take a sample of the stalactite to the lab for examination." Helen: "Ok, Professor Val." breaks a piece off of the stalactite and the geologists go back to the helicopter and it takes off night, it rained and the stalactite falls into the waters of Lake Hoohaw and soon becomes eroded to it next morning.... zoom into PB&J's bedroom Ernest: "Get up! It's morning time!" Jelly: "Yipee!" Baby Butter: "Yay!" Peanut: "I know, I know. Let us take our time, OK?" slide down the bedroom slide and into the kitchen Opal: "Good morning, kids!" Jelly: "Good morning, mama!" Ernest: "So, before breakfast, since it's a tad too early, let's take a quick stroll outside." Peanut: "Sounds good to me, dad!" Baby Butter: "Yay!" Otter Family goes outside Jelly: "Perhaps a stop by at the lake?" Peanut: "Good idea, Jel!" Baby Butter: "Lakey!" Otter Family goes to the lake Peanut: "What's that weird stuff floating in the lake? I think it's something that makes the water edible!" Jelly: "Looks pink." Baby Butter: "Pinky." Opal: "I don't know if we can drink the water with that stuff." Peanut: "Wanna taste test?" Jelly: "Sure!" Ernest: "Let's give it a try!" Otter Family drinks the water Opal: "Oh my goodness. I'm feeling something weird." Jelly: "Me too, mama." Peanut: (realizing that a transformation is ready to take place) "Huh? What's happening? We're already starting to change!" start to gain superpowers, turning them into the soon-to-be-called Quantum Quintet in the process Infantitan: "It appears that we have an alternate ego." Ultra Jellina: "Wait! You can talk!" Infantitan: "Yep. My intellect has received a dramatic increase." Jellina starts testing out her powers Ultra Jellina: "Look! I can generate some electricity." Jellina starts to control time Ultra Jellina: "I'm also a time controller. I am able to make things the past or the future." begins to run around in circles very fast is shown creating some steel and controlling it Musteelid: "I'm a steel expert!" begins to transform into a fox Infantitan: "I am able to become an animal or object at will." begins to create some ice and controls it Infantitan: "I can also generate and control ice." begins to scream Infantitan: "And my sonic screams can break obstacles or defeat villains." begins to lift a big boat Paternamo: "I am very strong!" William Tell Howard: (offscreen) "That's because you five have superpowers." Paternamo: "Who said that?" Tell Howard steps in William Tell Howard: "That was me. I'm sorry about that, where are my manners? My name is William Tell Howard, General of the United Nations Army." Paternamo: "Why hello Mr. Howard." Infantitan: "Provide us your complete backstory." William Tell Howard: "I was born in the Billyoder Islands, where the Howard Family lives. I started the United Nations Army in 2010. We have battled many evil foes like Joseph Bertrand, The Salems, and The Barney Bunch." Musteelid: "Neat." William Tell Howard: "My alliance and I will assist you on your missions." Infantitan: "Sure enough!" iris out (The End) Category:Quantum Quintet Category:Episodes